The Truth Will Out
by SillyOldThing
Summary: JJ proves to be tougher than she looks when a long kept secret threatens her marriage to Will.JJ/Will. ch.5 up!
1. The Truth Will Out

The Truth Will Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

_"Knowledge comes, but wisdom lingers." _Alfred, Lord Tennyson

JJ turned and walked away from her husband She knew she couldn't talk to him when he was this way. She had to get ready for work and also had to get their three year old son Henry ready for preschool.

"Don't walk away from me JJ," He snarled.

"Will please, not in front of Henry"

Henry sat on his bed watching his mom and dad. He put his hands over his ears. He didn't want to hear.

JJ saw him and spoke to him in a soothing voice, "It's ok honey, mommy and daddy are just having a loud discussion; you go and watch some tv, ok?" Henry hopped off the bed and dashed to the other room.

"You're scaring your son Will, are you drunk?" she hissed at him.

"No, but I wish I was," He paced the room circling her. "Miss big shot FBI agent thinks she can pull the wool over big dumb ole Will's eyes. You're a liar JJ. How could you think I would never find out?"

JJ sat on Henry's bed and put her hands over her face. "Oh Will, I love you, your son loves you. Doesn't that mean anything?"

Will snorted, "My son! That's a laugh."

JJ looked at him, "He's your son in the only way that counts, you love him. I dare you to tell me that you don't." She looked at him defiantly, with tears in her eyes.

Will stopped pacing and stared at her. Yes, he did love her and Henry too. He just didn't know if he could look past this. It was just too much for him. He saw it a long time ago, but he was too much in love with his wife and son and too much in denial. He closed his eyes.

"I have to go somewhere and sort this out JJ, I'll call you. I'll get my stuff later," He couldn't look at her. "You tell Henry..."

"You tell him yourself Will!" Her voice was hard now and she was no longer in tears. He could see the steel in those blue eyes he loved so much. He quietly left the room.

She waited until she heard the front door shut. She checked herself in the mirror; she didn't want Henry to see her upset. She fixed her hair. Will would have to understand; if he didn't' well, she could deal with that too. A long time ago she had made one mistake, a mistake tthat turned out to be one of the greatest joys of her life_._

_' It could have been Will's,' _she thought.

She saw her little son peeking around the corner. She smiled and held out her arms. He ran to her, his big blue eyes, so much like his mothers, looked at her adoringly. She ran her fingers through his sandy coloured curls.

"Are you ready for school Henry?"

"Yes mommy"

"What book are you taking today?"

He ran to his little desk and pulled a book from a drawer, "This one mommy, I read it last night."

JJ looked at the cover; it was_ 'The old man and the Sea' _ by Ernest Hemmingway. She ruffled his hair and picked him up.

"I think that is just perfect." She tickled him and he squealed with laughter.

_' I think you are just perfect and I wouldn't have you any other way.' _

FIN

AN: Just a little one shot. Read and review if you like.


	2. Clues

**Clues**

Disclaimer: I do ot own Criminal Minds.

_"The best friend will probably get the best spouse, because a good marriage is based on the talent for freindship" _Freidrich Nietzsche.

JJ looked in her rear view mirror, she saw her three year old son Henry happily munching on some dry cheerios in his little carseat and enjoying the ride. She had finished work for the day and had just picked him up from the baby sitter. Henry had asked where Daddy was. She told him Daddy was visiting some friends for a while. Henry being three, believed his mother's lie and sat back contently.

She thought she would make the two of a them a nice supper, give Henry a bath and then it was story time and straight to bed for the both of them. She hadn't heard from Will all day. She intended to let him stew in his own juices for a while and then she would call _him_. It was one thing for him to be angry with her; it was quite another for him to punish his son as well.

She understood his anger at her confession that the child they both loved more than life itself was not biologically his.

JJ recalled what she had thought earlier that week. The baby could have very well been his. Even when she first became pregnant; the odds that it could be anything other than Will's child was unbelieveable. She had been with Will dozens of times over a period of a year and the other person just once. Will had been so happy, why would she spoil that with the admission of one indiscretion?

She remembered when Will had practically forced her to tell the whole team at once that she was pregnant. She remembered the surprised look on the other man's face and the awkward hug and congratulations he gave her. Was he thinking then that maybe this was his child? No, why would he?

The first time a inkling of doubt came to her was when the baby arrived three weeks early. She could of been wrong about the time of conception or it was just a case of a baby arriving a little early. People had commented on how soon she showed and how large she was at eight months. Ah, but when Henry did arrive, what joy she felt. When his beautiful eyes remained that cornflower blue, the same as her and Will's; she pushed all thoughts of Will not being the father aside.

She fixed her and Henry one of his favorite meals, macaroni and cheese with garlic bread and jello for dessert. She smiled at his happy face. He was so easy to please. She let him play for a little while and then ran his bath. She was purposely trying not to think about Will. She looked at her small son, he was so beautiful, Will couldn't possibly just leave him. Next it was bed time. Henry picked out a book for his mother to read. He chose 'White Fang' by Jack London. He snuggled close to his mother. The books had been the most telling clue of all. He had taught himself to read at a very early age. Once the three of them had been on a driving trip to visit her mother when Henry randomly started spouting totally unrelated sentences. Soon they both realized that Henry was entertaining himself by reading highway bill boards, he was 14 months old.

JJ left her son's room. She left a nightlight on for him; the dark made him cry for some reason. She turned in the doorway and studied his pale little face in the semi darkness, shereminded herself to take him to the park on the weekend. This boy needed fresh air and sunshine as well as books.

The phone rang, she knew it had to be Will. She let it ring a few times; then answered in a calm voice. It was Will and he sounded anything but calm.

"JJ, it's Will."

"Hi." she said. He had to lead, she wasn't going to beg him to come back. He had to want to come back.

"JJ, I've had a few days to think..."

"Yes Will?'

"JJ, all I know is that I love you and Henry. I miss you, I want to come home." she could hear his voice breaking with emotion.

JJ suddenly felt this immense sense of relief come over her. She hadn't realized how tense and worried she had been. It was as if she had been holding her breath the entire time Will had been gone.

"Oh Will, thank you, I love you too. Henry will be so happy, he misses you so much."

"JJ, there's still something I... "

"When can you come home Will?" She interupted.

There was silence on the other end of the phone, then finally Will spoke.

"JJ, It's not that simple."

"What do you mean?" She felt slightly nervous. Did Will have conditions upon his return?

"Before I can come back, there is something you need to do, there is a sacrifice I need you to make."

She felt somewhat confused. There was conditions after all, '_Well let's hear it, what do I have to do? _' she thought.

Will paused a moment. "I want you to quit your job at the BAU and you and Henry come back to New Orleans with me."

"What!"

"You heard me, I dont want you working next to that guy, day in and day out, year after year."

"Will?" she didn't know what to say

"I'll let you mull it over, goodbye." Will hung up.

FIN

AN: Please read and review. I know I said this was a one shot, but the second chapter wouldn't leave me alone.


	3. Remembering

**Remembering**

Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds.

_'Beware the fury of the patient man.'_ John Dryden.

JJ looked around the empty offices of the Bau. She had purposely got there early. She hoped the babysitter didn't mind Henry getting to her house a little early as well. She made her way to the round table room and stood in the doorway. _'This is where Henry was conceived'_She thought. Of course she didn't know that at the time. She almost had to laugh at the absurdity of it all.

She remembered it all very clearly. For several months her and Will had been taking turns visiting each other, one weekend he would come to Quantico, the next she would go to New Orleans. She had been perfectly content to go on this way. However Will wasn't . He wanted a commitment, something more long term. He wanted them to be together all the time. The very idea had scared the wits out of her. She hadn't even told the team she was dating anyone much less marry or move in with someone. She especially couldn't picture herself quitting her position at the BAU. They had fought about it. JJ told him she wasn't going to see him that weekend. His only reply had been "Good!" and he slammed the phone in her ear. She didn't cry or react but merely threw herself into her work even harder than before.

It was a Friday night, the fight with Will was still fresh in her believed she was the only one left at the BAU offices. She looked at her watch; it was past midnight, she thought she had better go home. She saw some movement in the conference room. It didn't frighten her; she thought maybe it was a member of the cleaning crew or even a team member. She got up to check, as she looked into the darkened office; she was surprised to find _him_ sitting in the dark. The moonlight pouring through the window provided enough light to illuminate his face.

"Hi " she whispered. She didn't know why she whispered, since there was only the two of them there.

She sat down on the small couch beside him. He didn't speak but merely looked at her. She was able to see the sadness in his dark eyes. She felt sad too and reached for his hand.

"What are you still doing here? " she asked.

"I'm afraid to go home." He was unhappy and too tired to make up a lie.

His answer surprised her. She didn't say anything. She laid her hand on top of his and searched his face. She thought he was handsome; though it felt like she was just noticing it for the first time. He turned and looked at her; without any warning; he leaned over and kissed her. For a moment JJ forgot where she was and kissed him back. Taking this as encouragement he kissed a little harder and she felt his tongue touching her lips. She was so surprised, she immediately backed away pushing against his chest with her hands.

"Stop, stop right now!" She ordered breathlessly.

He immediately pushed away from her. He had a horrified look on his face as if even _he_ couldn't believe what he had just done.

"JJ, I'm sorry, please forgive me, I don't know what happened, please I'm so sorry." He was completely flustered. He looked at her helplessly.

He looked so panic stricken and disgusted with himself that JJ began to Laugh. Her laughter to him was even worse than any anger she might have had. She saw his reaction.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just been a day of surprises. I wasn't laughing at you." She took his hand and kissed it. He relaxed a little and smiled at her. That sweet smile and the gentleness of him warmed her heart. She leaned forward meaning only to give him a kiss on the cheek, instead her lips found his mouth again. This time_ he _started to back away. JJ didn't want him to. Suddenly she wanted him. Why not ? she reasoned; her and Will were probably over and she needed the comfort of a warm body next to hers. She reached up putting her hand firmly around the back of his neck, pulled him closer and kissed him harder. He responded by turning his body toward her and gently pushing his tongue between her lips. JJ let out a moan;. she parted her lips a little to let him in and taste the sweetness of his mouth. She dropped her hands to his waist and started undoing his belt buckle. This, plus the proximity of her hands near his crotch startled him. He pulled away a bit.

"JJ, what are you doing?" He gasped.

"Undoing your pants" she answered, her voice husky. "Just go with it."

By this time she had the belt undone, the zipper unzipped and she was untucking the shirt. The power of speech temporarily eluded him. He looked at her busy hands undressing him and he set about undoing the buttons on her blouse. JJ wasn't as patient as him. She tried undoing his shirt, She gave a hard pull, sending the buttons spraying in several different directions. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and threw it on the floor. He barely noticed his own state of undress; as he was transfixed by the sight of JJ taking off her own blouse. She reached her hands up underneath her skirt and pulled off a pair of white lace panties. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. JJ lay back on the couch and roughly pulled him down on top of her. This knocked him out of his trance, He covered her mouth with his, she began to squirm beneath him; sending little volts of electricity through his entire body. His hands began exploring her, he stopped kissing to breathe and then he began to suck on her neck and nibble on her earlobes and she moaned even louder when she felt his warm wet mouth on her breast. Her fingernails raked down the smooth skin of his back until she reached the waistband of his pants; hooking her thumbs underneath the material she tugged the pants and boxers down over his thighs and dug her fingernails into the cheeks of his small firm ass. She drew her knees up on either side of his hips. She wanted him to know she was ready for him. Panting heavily, he looked down into her beautiful blue eyes and searched her face.

"Are you sure." He whispered. He also briefly wondered about security cameras.

She nodded at him "Yes." She breathed.

She reached down to guide him; when her breath was taken away by his sudden thrust inside her. She gave a loud groan that was a mixture of both pleasure and pain. She wasn't used to his size. _'Another surprise for today_.' She thought.

"You ok." He asked, his eyes glazed over with lust. She answered him by bringing his face down and deepening the kiss. He began to move slowly, touching and pressing against her in all the right places. She moved in rhythm with him, feeling a slow build up of passion.

JJ hadn't expected it to feel this way, She had expected him to be shy and awkward. His moves clumsly. She hadn't expected to feel such intense pleasure and pure wanton desire. He was breathing harder and his movements became more eratic. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she closed her eyes and met his thrusts. She heard him moan her name over and over. She tenderly stroked his back and whispered that it was ok, he could let go. Instead he moved back a little and reached his hands down underneath her bottom, shifting his own weight, he lifted her hips off the couch, changing the angle of his thrusts. JJ opened her eyes wide in shock at the intense sensation. She wondered where he had learned something like that. Soon she felt like she was all nerve endings and heat and sweat. She clung tightly to his body. She gave a strangled cry and bit down on his shoulder as her entire body convulsed with spasms. He, feeling her incredible pulsating warmth followed her over the edge a moment later.

The only sounds that could be heard in the conference room now was the breathing of the exhausted couple. He kissed her softly on the lips. She motioned to him she wanted to get up. They said nothing to one another as they dressed.

"What did I do?" she said, her voice full of pain

:JJ it's ok I think..."

"Stop. I'm sorry, this shouldn't have happened Oh what did I do?;this was such a mistake!" If tthe lights had been on she would have seen the hurt in his eyes. She turned to him,

"You must never tell anyone about this, never." She ordered.

" No of course not." He said, confused as to why?

"And we wont discuss it with each other, ever."

"Yes I understand." He said ; though he really didn't understand, but if this is what JJ wanted then he would comply.

"Thank you." She looked up into his face. She felt horrible. She couldn't believe what she had done to Will and she had very possibly ruined a friendship with someone she cared about. With one last look at his face she fled from the darkened offices. He stared after her, wondering what the hell had just happened.

Three weeks later her and Will were back together. She pushed the memory of what she had done to the very back of her mind. It was nothing more than an aberation, she loved Will and they were together again. Nothing else mattered.

Nature had other plans.

&&&&&&&&&&&

JJ stared the the entire BAU office. She had to make a decision.

FIN


	4. Garcia

**Garcia**

Disclaimer: Do not own Criminal minds:

_If you have one true friend, you have more than your share,_ Thomas Fuller.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Penelope Garcia turned her face toward the sun. It was a beautiful sunny Sunday afternoon. A absolute perfect day off. Sitting under an umbrella in the backyard of her best friend, sipping chablis and watching a little boy chase butterflies; Almost too perfect to be believed, but here she was.

Her reverie was broken when a tiny delicate hand took hers.

"Aunt Garcia,do you have any candy?" asked a unbelievably cute voice. Garcia smiled down at the beautiful face of her godson Henry. She gave his tawny curls a ruffle.

"You bet Kiddo, when don't I have treats for you? "She picked up her beaded purse and pulled out a bag of jelly babies. "For you sweetie."

Henry took the candy and gave her an enthusiastic hug.

"Henry!" Admonished his mother, who had just walked out of the house. "You don't ask people for candy."

Henry bit his lip and and looked properly chastened.

JJ wasn't finished, she turned to her long time friend " And you Penelope, please don't encourage his sweet tooth; he'd live on candy if I let him."

Garcia pushed out her lip in a pout."Ah c'mon JJ. let me spoil him a little bit." She put her face down beside Henry's and imitated his look."

"Please Mom!" She batted her lashes for good measure.

JJ tried hard not to laugh. "Ok Henry you can have a couple, save the rest for dessert tonight."

Both Henry and Garcia grinned at the same time. Henry removed two candies from the bag and dashed off into the yard.  
He climbed into the little wooden playhouse Will had built for him.

JJ sat down across from Garcia and poured them both another glass of wine.

"He gets cuter every day JJ." Said Garcia, smiling after him.

JJ only nodded. She was staring down into her wine glass. Garcia saw a solitary tear run down her cheek.

Garcia leaned toward her. "JJ, what's wrong." This scared her; Jennifer Jareau did not cry easily.

JJ rubbed the tear away, she didn't want Henry to see her cry.

"It's ...it's Will, he's moved out."

"What!,when, why?" asked her shocked friend.

JJ didn't answer right away, she merely stared out into the yard and stared at her little boy in his playhouse.

Garcia followed her eyes and she suddenly understood. She grabbed her friends hand.

"Oh JJ, no! Will knows doesn't he?"

JJ looked up at her friend stunned "Will knows ?" She repeated."Knows what?"

Garcia leaned closer and looked JJ straight in the eye; she lowered her voice.

"He knows Henry is not his son,"

JJ couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Garcy, is it that obvious?"

"Oh honey no, of course not, it's just that...well I kinda, I sort of saw you and ..." Garcia was unable to look her friend in the face.

JJ's eyes widened ,"What do you mean you saw, saw what?"

Garcia began to fidget nervously in her chair." Well first of all it was an accident, I didn't mean to."

"Garcia, just say it, how and what did you see?"

Penelope clasped her hands together and closed her eyes, she thought if she just blurted it out quickl;y it would be less painful, like pulling off a bandaid.

"Ok ok! well sometimes I watch security footage from the BAU room from the night before, I do it to protect you guys. I want to make sure no one is going in there and causing trouble. I usually only see cleaning crew .".She opened her eyes hoping her best buddy wasn't going to throw her out.

"Go on," said JJ.

"One day on the footage I saw him sitting in the conference room. He looked so sad and then you came in and .. I guess I don't have to tell you what happened next.

JJ covered her face with her hands. "Oh Garcia, you watched us?"

"I didn't mean to! and then I was really happy for you guys. I kept waiting for the two of you to come out so to speak, to make an annoucement , but the next thing I know you're pregnant and Will is moving in with you." I'm sorry JJ."

JJ patted her arm. "It's ok Garcy, as long as only you saw it." JJ stopped, a horrible realization struck her.

"Garcia, how many others saw it?"

"oh no, don't worry, I deleted it, nobody else saw." Garcia reaasured her.

"Thank you, thank you." Said JJ relieved. The last thing she needed was for Will to somehow see vidoes of her betrayal.

JJ turned to her friend "Will's given me an ultimatum He wants me to leave the BAU and for us to move to New Orleans. If i don't he's gone, I lose him forever."

Garcia squeezed her hand. "You love Will right?"

"Of course I do."

"Then it's easy, JJ. I love you and I'd miss you, but save your family any way you can, go with Will" Garcias eyes began to well with tears.

JJ looked out into the yard and watched her small son race around the yard. He meant more to her than anything in the world. Garcia was right. This decision was easy.

The somber silence was then broken by Henry racing toward them, breathless and excited.

"Mommy, mommy! come look mommy, there's a butterfly in my playhouse. I think it's a _El Segundo Blue_ just like the one you showed me in your book."

"Hey, that's amazing honey, may Aunt Penelope see it too?"

'Yeah yeah. hurry before it flies away."The little boy grabbed the hands of both women and quickly led them out into the sunlight.

FIN

Please read and review.

I debated whether to continue this story, but i did have a plan for it, so on it goes.


	5. JJ tells the team

**JJ Tells the Team**

I do not own criminal minds: Rats!

_'Only the suppressed word is dangerous' _Ludwig Borne.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

JJ felt just as excited as the time she and Will had their first date. She checked herself in the mirror several times. The house was perfect, dinner was ready to go and little Henry was bathed and fed. She promised him he could stay up and let his daddy tuck him in bed, maybe even read him a story.

The doorbell rang, JJ's heart sped up a little. She took one last look in the mirror then forced herself to calm down. She answered the door. Will stood there with a bouquet of flowers in his hand, looking nervous; he too felt this meeting was rather date-like.

'Will, come in." She flashed him a sweet smile.

Will held out the flowers. "These are for you, its been a long time since I've brought you flowers."

She took the roses from him and inhaled their sweetness.

"Thank you Will, they're beautiful." The couple stood staring at one another until a small commotion broke their silence. Henry came bursting into the room and threw himself at his father.

"Daddy, you're here!"

Will caught the small boy in his arms and held him tight. Henry wrapped his arms around his fathers neck and planted a rather wet kiss on his cheek.

"Oh that's what I've been been missing." Exclaimed Will "Big delicious wet Henry kisses, there's nothing like them." Henry giggled and gave him another kiss. JJ felt her eyes well up.

"Guess what Daddy, Mommy took me to the doctor today."

"Oh?" Will looked at JJ with concern.

"It was nothing; they think he might need glasses." JJ explained.

"I'm myopic." Henry said proudly. "That means nearsighted."

"Yes Henry we know. Will, I told Henry you would tuck him in tonight.'

Will smiled at the eager little face. "Sure thing, big guy."

"And a story too?"

"You drive a hard bargain." He hoisted the little boy up and took him to his bedroom.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Will spent about 40 minutes wth Henry. They laughed and talked about school. Will read a chapter out of one of his books until Henry started to doze off. He gently tucked him in and kissed the top of his head.

"Daddy," Henry whispered.

"Yeah buddy."

"Are you going to stay home now, are you done visiting?"

"Go to sleep little man, we'll talk tomorrow."

Will felt his heart swell up. He didn't really think he could ever leave this little boy. JJ was right, he was Henry's father in every way that counted. He wanted his family back, if he could only get the image of JJ with another man out of his head. He left the nightlight on and closed the door to Henry's bedroom. He walked out to the dining room and saw JJ sitting at the dining room had made everything look beautiful. He smiled to see she had somehow managed to get his favourite food for dinner, Po boy sandwiches. He laughed, not exactly elegant but perhaps the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for him.

Dinner went reasonably well. Although the elephant in the room was becoming impatient to be noticed. At first it was very much like a first date. They became shy with each other and made small talk until JJ finally broached the subject.

"Will, I'm going to tell them tomorrow, about leaving; I have to give proper notice; I owe my team that."

Will understood, he was once a cop, he knew about loyalty "And him, what are you telling him?"

JJ looked puzzled. "What do you mean? He'll know when the rest of the team knows. Will, I'm going back to New Orleans with you because I love you and so does Henry. We are going to have a life together."

Will nodded, "So, he doesn't know then?"

"No, he doesn't and I promise you; there is not nor was there ever anything between him and I" She stood up from the table and sat in Will's lap

" I love you Will."JJ clasped him to her body and pressed her lips against his. He felt a flame of desire ignite within him

He slid his arms around her back and held her tight."I love you too, I missed both of you." His heart was beating so fast he thought it would burst out of his chest. He knew right then and there, he would never leave her again.

JJ stood up, took Will by the hand and led him to their bedroom.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

The first thing JJ did when she arrived at work the next morning was speak to Hotch. She told him that due to personal reasons, she was leaving the BAU. Hotch didn't pry too deeply. He of all people knew the toll this job took on peoples personal lives. If JJ was trying to save hers, who was he to try and stop her. He wished her well and told her that they would all miss her and she was welcome back anytime. She also said she wouldn't leave until a replacement was firmly in place.

"Good luck JJ" Said Hotch. "You will be very hard to replace."

"I wonder if you mind I tell the team all at once, kind of of like ripping off a bandaid real fast" She said.

"Sure I'll gather them up now if you want."

"Thank you Hotch."

&&&&&&&&&&&

It took only a few minutes for the BAU team to gather in the conference all looked expectantly at JJ waiting for her to tell them what their new case was and where they were going next. She was very nervous. She looked at Garcia, who with eyes welling with tears gave her a supportive smile.

"I'm not here to present a case" She began. She couldn't stop fidgeting with her hands. The team looked at each other puzzled.

"I'm here to tell you that I am leaving the BAU. Will and I are going to New Orleans to live permenantly."

It took a minute for the annoucement to sink in.

"Is everything ok, nobody is sick are they?" asked Prentiss.

"No nothing like that, it's for very personal reasons. I just wanted to tell you all at once."

"NO!" A voice team looked around in surprise at the owner of the voice

"What?" said a shocked JJ.

"I said no, you can't go!"

Everyone's eyes were now on a visibly distraught Spencer Reid.

Garcia covered her face with her hands "Oh no" she gasped.

"Spence, what are you talking about? "Asked a shaken JJ.

"You heard me, you can't take Henry away!"

JJ sank down into a chair _'He knew'_

&&&&&&&&&&&&

FIN.

AN sorry for such a long time between updates. Please read and review.


End file.
